Sliver sun and the purple moon
by LadyMakeba
Summary: Kagome is Sesshomarus intended mate but first sesshomaru must help over come her destiny
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not owner Inuyasha or any of its characters

Chapter One Birth Celebration

Quick... Step to the side ! Duck ! As the snake youkai raised it's head to try for another attack Kagome took this time to load her bow and raise her head up taking the shot earning an ear full of a horrid scream she closed her eyes as the large 20 foot snake crashed into the ground taking plenty of trees down with it. It's body turn to ash as soon as it landed.

Kagome opened her grey blue eyes and slowly stood up out of her crouch She had a look of sadness on her beautiful young face "Gomen nasai snake youkai"

she blew her bangs out of her eyes just as a white tiger gracefully stood from it's relaxed position not to far away . Making its way back to his young mistress nuzzling the top of her head in comfort

" young one we must go now, your father will be very upset if his daughter misses her Birth celebration " the tiger bent his head to lick her cheek .

Kagome huffed and grabbed her sword laying near to where the snake fell " Well if someone just did not sit and watch me fight by myself we would have finished long ago" she jumped up onto his back at the same Rei bent down so her tiny body could reach his back

" You don't need my help any more your turning ten today aren't you a 'big girl'?"he said in a teasing voice she just glared at his head refusing to say anything. Rei chuckled and broke into a run.

Kagome looked up at the sky while the wind whipped past her face making her hair dance, the light blue stripes mixing with the rest of her raven hair the sliver sun on her forehead stood proud against her pale white skin she had two light purple striped markings double on each side of her cheeks.

She look back down seeing her father's castle coming into view leaning forward she jumped off of Rei . Looking over at her with confusion in his eyes she looked at him and grin and broke into a even faster sprint.

Rei shook his head at the young girl as she jumped into the trees rushing to their home , he kept his same pace not much in a hurry. Kagome stopped at the castle gates that were made of ice the guards sliver eyes locked with hers as he shook his head and open the gates. "Milady "

he bowed deeply forehead almost touching the snow covered ground " may I inquire why you are covered in blood and smell of poison and ash ? "

she just kept walking then stop looking over her shoulder and grinned wildly causing the guard to shiver as he watched her turn and continue walking " She is just like her mother".

Ever so slowly Kagome walked into the castle entrance all servants stopped with their busy work for her celebration that would start in the next two hours , bowing to their lady as she past them then quickly going back to work . "Kagome." She stopped in mid-step turning her head to meet her fathers gaze grey-blue orbs clashed with deep sliver ones.

Turning to bow waist deep to her father " Hai Otou-san?" Walking up closer to his young daughter taking her chin in his hand "Where have you been little one? your mother was worried when you disappeared for her foresight and why are you covered in snake blood and poison" his sliver eyes getting brighter as he sniffed his daughter making sure she was unharmed breathing out a sigh of relief.

" what have I told you about leaving the castle without a guard Kagome you could have been seriously injured and on top of that its your birth celebration what cau-" she interrupted him by saying

" I went to Kikyou's grave Otou-san it is her birth date as well, and I left with Rei so I was fine just came across a snake youkai " she watched as her father's eyes clouded over in his deep thought she walked closer to him and put her small hand on her father's upper stomach causing him to look back down at her.

"She's happy Otou-san" he nodded and told her to go get ready for her celebration. 15 minutes later and she was in the royal bathing area in the northern part of the castle.

Smooth black marble covered the floor and walls while a hot spring line with white and sliver marble was located in the middle of the room there was a closet to the left of the room that held all of the bathing supplies taking off her blood covered kimono and her silk slippers then slowly walked into the hot spring relaxing into the water.

she started to wash herself then went on to washing her hair once finished she stayed in longer until a servant came for her.

"Milady please it's time for you to get ready for your celebration" holding a dry towel out for the young princess. Quickly the servant wrapped Kagome in the towel drying her as best as she could then continue to get her ready .

Kagome zoned out everything ' Kikyou it's like they have forgotten you .. They keep saying my birth celebration when it's ours. We were born into this world 6 minutes apart with you being the eldest. ' Kagome looked down at the ring on her index finger then at her clawed fingers ' maybe if I were stronger back then ...

I could have protected us' looking up the servant was in a deep bow waiting on Kagome to dismiss her. Doing so Kagome looked in to the mirror her bangs were swept to the side of her face her light blue stripes on each side of her bangs were curled and the rest of her hair sat on top of her head in a bun with pieces of hair curled with diamonds pinned into her hair.

she wore a thick dark sliver kimono with dark blue snow flakes on it with glitter framing its outlines and the pale sliver sun of her family crest on her back standing from her seated position she slowly made her way to the bathhouse exit with dull eyes she looked at Rei and let one tear fall from her eye 'Kikiyou...' Rei nuzzled her head once more whining then led her to the Birth celebration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Inu no Taisho and his mate Lady Kimi and the heir of the west Prince Sesshomaru! Of the Western lands" howled the announcer as the western family walked into the dining room to the table surrounded with the other Lords the lesser and higher.

Sesshomaru looked around noticing the northern lord's daughter not present. His golden eyes looked toward the head of the table he looked at Northern Lord and Lady there was four more chairs to their left where his family and Kagome would sit.

Since his father was the most powerful Taiyoukai in the lands at each celebration they have to sit at the head of the table with which ever ruler Lord Tashio began walking with his mate in tow to the large table,

the lesser lords and noblemen and women hushed as the western family walked past them to the head of the table finally reaching his destination Lord Tashio grin as The northern lord stood in greetings

"Lord Satoshi! What a great pleasure! Thank you for inviting us to your land and congratulations are in order to your daughter.." Hugging the other Lord before Lady Kimi greeted the northern Lady

" Lady Miyuki we very much to talk about! Now where is the birth date girl I wish to congratulate her" Lady Kimi sat down her and Miyuki going into deep conversation while Sesshomaru just took his seat looking more bored than ever .

Finally the door open once more.. Lady Kagome princess of the Northern lands! " as she made her entrance Sesshomaru's hot molten eyes followed her.

She looked beautiful her grey -blue eyes never wavering as she kept her eyes on her father her head held up with pride with the slight bored look in her eyes before sitting she bowed waist deep to everyone at the head of the table

"Otou-san ...Okaa-san.. Lord Inu no Taisho ... Lady Kimi.." Lifting up her head and looking Sesshomaru straight into the eye before bowing waist deep one more time to him " Prince Sesshomaru" raising once more to walk to her seat which was between her mother and Lord Inu no Taisho .. Her father stood high and proud "Let the feast began! In honor of my Daughter Princess Kagome! "

the room came to an uproar of cheers as the servants quickly brought out the food everyone began talking again with the exception of Kagome and Sesshomaru ..

' it's not only my birth date father do you forget about your eldest daughter' she thought in her mind her mother sharply turned her head toward Kagome .. Kagome sighed once again forgetting her mothers abilities one of them were reading minds which she usually didn't do .

'Kagome! How could you say that! We love your older sister ! But you have to understand she is no longer among the living it's your special day today' her fist clenching and her eyes going lighter almost all grey her youkai coming to life.. As she slowly turned her head toward her mother.

" How could you say such a thing " she whispered everyone quieted at the Princesses words some even confused ..

Lord Satoshi sighed deeply " just because she is gone mother doesn't mean we forget about her! How dare you! How dare you say that she's was your eldest daughter and you both just act as if she never existed! " young Kagomes eyes started to tiny red as her markings started to lengthen .. Deciding to take action now her father stood

" Kagome stop this behavior right now." He said in a low whisper his own youkai coming to the surface protecting those near from the ten year old girl who had to much power for one so young " Apolog-"

" I will not!" Kagome interrupted her father " you all act as if Kikiyou did not exist I won't stand by on our birth date while ever one pretends she wasn't real!

Today was my twin sisters birth date to! Do you just pretend I'm her or that we are one now mother is that honestly what you believe? No! I'm Ka-go-me not Kikiyou! She died mother! She was murdered! You never once gone to her grave do I look so much like her that you just pretend I am her? No!" She screamed as her youkai build up pushing and twirling around her .

Sesshomaru found the color of her youkai very interesting black and blue? He was not afraid of the young girl losing her temper yes she was quite powerful for her age but so was he and he surpassed her by very much his hair flying around him as her youkai grew she wasn't old enough to change into her true form so the was no harm ..

Just a little girl crying for help is what he saw.. Her Mother stood up and walked past her mate and toward Kagome ignoring her growling and took her small frame into an embrace rubbing the young girls back soothing like all mothers would .

Picking her up so she wouldn't have to bend anymore calming Kagome almost instantly ." Sshh Kagome now dear you know that's not true..

I love Kikyou very dearly and I don't view you as her .. You are Kagome you are yourself " Kagome just rested her head on her mothers shoulder staring at nothing as tears fell from her now grey - blue eyes ..

Taking a deep sigh Miyuki stood with Kagome in her arms .. "Please continue the celebration of my.. Daughters I shall be back momentarily ..

Lord Taisho Lady Kimi prince Sesshomaru and my mate please.. Follow me" walking gracefully out of the dining hall with Kagome whimpering into her mothers shoulder holding on to her as tightly as possible .. Miyuki began to glow a soft blue giving off a relaxing energy to everyone near by ..

Turning with her daughter in her arms a servant hurried to push the white doors open to the living study another servant tried to take Kagome from her mother but was stop by the iciest glare from Miyuki.

Walking into the room with black carpets and white chairs around a glass circler table the moon light came threw the see threw white drapes Miyuki took a seat with a now sleeping pup in her arms being careful not to wake Kagome ...

" Lord Taisho I know you have something you wish to speak with us about. " He nodded narrowing his eyes at her for attempting to read his mind ..

" I wish to make an agreement .. For your Daughter and my Son " Sesshomaru head turned from Kagome mother to his father in question .. " excuse me my lord my as you know im a holy snow spirit and mind reader I can't help it when it comes to my daughter surly you understand.

" With one quick nod he continue " when Kagome becomes of mating age I wish for her to be intended to Sesshomaru... Do you agree? "

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father but didn't say anything he would talk to him later in private. Lord Satoshi grinned ear to ear nodding his head eagerly speaking for his wife.

" of course we agree old friend ! How wonderful! How old is your son 18 summers ? That's of mating age now he will have to wait six years though..Prince Sesshomaru what do you think?"

He stopped glaring at his father and looked at Satoshi " I will agree to this. But she will be trained in combat and in knowledge before she comes to me.

There will be no love from me only agreement " he said his usual voice giving nothing away but inside he was boiling with anger how dare his father make a decision for him without even asking him first he clench his fist and took a relaxing breathe,

then turned his gaze toward Miyuki and his future mate who was sound asleep in her mothers arm's with a look of contentment on her face.

Standing from his chair he looked toward his father "father" with that he turned to leave expecting his father to follow and he did...

Please review

Lady Makeba


	2. Chapter 2

I don't not own Inu Yasha

Chapter 2

6 years later...

Golden eyes opened slowly. Sitting up from his laying position on his futon, his eyes swept his surroundings then landed on the mass of pink hair in his bed. Narrowing his eyes he nudge the demoness awake. Sleepily dark red eyes open and she yawn stretching as if she were a cat.

The thick cover falling from around her shoulders revealing her tan nude body .

"Why are you still in my futon?" Came a slightly irritated deep voice she turned to look at him then lower her gaze..

" My apologies Sesshomaru-sama, I just thought after last night you mig-" raised hand and dismissing her before she could even finish her sentence . " Return to the whore house, I have no time for this. Take the fur's with you have them washed.

" And with that he raised naked as the day he was born and headed to his bathing area to get the demoness scent off his skin . It wouldn't go well smelling of another female on his mating day.

xXx

Kagome was breathing hard staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her self is what anyone but her would see.. She herself saw Kikyou 'Kagome? Your going to be mated today .

Without me there how could you! You promised we would be together forever we would be at each others mating ceremony ! You lied ! You let me die! How could you Kagome! You promised...' The imaginary voice shouted in Kagomes head..

" I'm sorry Kikyou! Father is making me I'm so sorry.. " she looked into her own eyes as she spoke to her image. She could see Kikyou's sliver eyes and black hair she looked like she was in raged to Kagome .

Screaming and punching the mirror Kagome watched in shock as she broke the mirror . Her sister she killed her 'again' "No" she bent down trying to put the mirror back together again cutting her hands in the process "No! Kikyou I'm sorry!" She sobbed " I killed you again.." A servant rushed into Kagomes room at hearing the sound if shattering glass .

"Milady! Are you ok? Please let me help" pulling Kagome up from the floor and setting her in a near by chair and rushing to go get something to wrap her hands with. Kagome sat staring at the broken glass.

Down the hallway she could hear her mother and fathers voice " who put a mirror in her room anyway!" She heard her mother yell at the servant.

" w-we thought she was ready to see herself milady ! We thought she was ready " hearing her father growling threaten the servant "get out of my site" he whispered so low I barely heard.. The sounds of heavy foot steps running the opposite way was the last sound She heard .

Looking back down at the broken glass of the mirror She carefully began picking it up and sitting it down the silk sheets.

"Kagome.. What are you doing?" Looking up from the task at hand, she tried to calm down " Otou-san I am picking up the glass I have broken." Her mother came to her side taking Kagome's face between her hands "Kagome are you ok? Look at your hands you have cutt them.

Don't try to act like nothing has happened tell me please Kagome, what did you see?" Blue grey eyes looked down at her already healing hands and smiled at her Mother " Kaa-san, I am fine my hands shall be full healed in no time .

Now I have to finish getting ready for our travel to the Western lands ." She stood from her mothers grasped and walked to a near by bowl in the shape if an oval it's color matched the drapes and her bed piece all being a pretty pearl color .

Looking down into the crystal clear water she frowned and hurried to wash her hands free from the blood. "Kaa-san, you can leave now I'm sure Otou-san and yourself need to finish plenty of things.

I will get myself ready with my servants and be done in time to leave" turning her head she gave them both a bright smile " don't worry so much" and with that she continued to get herself ready.

Picking one of her favorite Kimonos she opened the. First layer and a servant quickly grabbed it from her hand " Milady allow me" she slid the expensive silk over my arms and tie it together it was a simple pearl color with sliver glitter outlining it..

The next one was a light sliver with pearl colored roses along the end if the sleeves and around the neck line the last layer was the thickest it was pastel light pink that held the dark sliver sun on the back finally tying a peach color obi around her waist it held pink little flowers.

" Asumi I would like my hair to stay down but elegant, can you do that for me?" She turned around to look at her servant " also I don't want much makeup" smiling gently she sat back in the chair she was in earlier minus the mirror .

She relax when she felt Asumi's hands work in her hair pulling and tugging gently.

Asumi pulled the front if her hair back pinning it up with pink colored pearls and leaving the back down then began on her makeup she added a little pink lip paste onto her mouth and a little blush and she was done " Milady your mother gave this to me for you.

" She pulled a white box out from her kimono sleeve and opened it. Inside was a crown with the most beautiful design in the middle of it was a diamond sun and vines and roses made of pearls and crystal it wasn't as big as something a queen would wear but a princess.

Carefully Asumi placed the crown on Kagomes head. She turned around and smiled at Asumi " well how do I look?" Doing one full turn so her servant could see her whole appearance . Kagome looked at Asumi face and frowned " do I look bad? why are you crying?" Kagome took a step toward the elder woman with questions in her blue grey eyes .

Asumi smiled and shook her head " no Milady your beautiful , I remember when you were still just a pup throwing temper tantrums all day long and now you turned into a beautiful young woman about to be mated to the most powerful Youkai of then all..."

She stopped to take a breathe and wiped her eyes with perfect clawed hands putting her hand on Kagome's cheek " and Kagome disspite what you believe I know that Kikiyou -sama is quite happy with you she just wants you to stop hiding inside your self and let someone really know how your feeling.

Okay? You have to get over the mirror thing Kagome." Nodding her head with tears of her own " I understand Asumi but I just can't .. I don't know how to explain it but its my fault .."

Pulling Kagome into an embrace " you have to let go Kagome-"..

a knock interrupted Asumi And a guard with dark sliver hair that reached his shoulders two blue strips were on his forehead and he had dull sliver eyes his kimono was deep royal blue with the sliver sun of the house he represented on his chest he bowed before he spoke

" Lady Kagome it is time for your departure Lord Satoshi and Lady Miyuki are waiting for us at the gate" raising out of the bow and exited the room to wait for his mistress "Asumi I guess this means goodbye ... I want to thank you for everything you have done for me "

Asumi bowed lowly " it was my honor my Lady may good life follow you" .

A lazy tiger youkai walked in looking rather impatience growling and nuzzling Kagome's back " come young one we must leave now" Kagome gave Asumi a quick hug and rolled her eyes as she jumped onto Rei's back he purred as it was finally time to leave.

He ran out of the room and down the halls to the front gate. Ryu the head guard sighed and began to follow Kagome's laughter down the halls to the front gate.. She jumped off of Rei's back and landed gracefully in front if her father smiling up at him as he half- heartedly glared at her.

"Kagome what must I tell you about jumping around like that? It's childish please remember your training." Rolling her blue - grey eyes " Hai Otou-san I will remember" looking down at his daughter his only youngest Daughter.

' she has grown up quite well my little girl' smiling proudly at Kagome. " I'm sure you will young one , now let us take our leave we will arrive there in 3 hours " with that Satoshi called his mate over and they both vanished into the sky "geez Otou-san no thank you,

I wouldn't like to fly on your cloud, thanks for asking" came Kagome's sarcastic voice as she walked up to the carriage, pushing away the silk curtains and sat on the plush pillows as some of the Western guard lifted one side of the carriage and her fathers men took the other side and they jumped into the air using their youkai to keep them up and soon caught up to The Lord and lady of the North.

Review please

Print Message..._P_

Mark as Read_K_

Mark as Unread_Shift+K_

Star_L_

Clear Star_Shift+L_

View Full Header

Set Language Encoding...

Add Sender to Contacts_Shift+A_


End file.
